A Welcome Punishment
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Prentiss is sent to Manhattan alone to look for an UnSub after butting heads w/Strauss and Hotch
1. Valley Of The Crimson Lotus

**A Welcome Punishment**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Olivia Benson/Emily Prentiss

 _Prentiss is sent to Manhattan alone to look for an UnSub after butting heads w/Strauss and Hotch_

 **Chapter 1: Valley Of The Crimson Lotus**

(Emily's Voice)

"He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster . . . when you gaze long into the abyss the abyss also gazes into you"

― Friedrich Nietzsche

FBI Agent Emily Prentiss was standing in the office of Unit Chief Erin Strauss along with Hotch,

"Agent Prentiss, what possessed you to fire your weapon at Yancy Parker when he was holding his daughter Delores as a hostage?" Strauss asks, anger creasing her time weathered face,

"Madame Director, I didn't fire the round that paralyzed Delores Parker," Emily says , pleading her case.

"Your bullet was the only one we found inside Delores Parker," Strauss says, anger flashing in her eyes,

"That's n-not possible, I only fired only one round, the one that hit the UnSub in the head,"

"You were needlessly reckless out there, which led to an innocent child being injured, I should suspend you indefinitely," Strauss interjects,

"What do you suggest, Agent Hotchner?"

Suddenly there was a light knock on the wooden door,

"Enter," Strauss says, her loaded gaze never left Emily's eyes.

Agent Jennifer Jareau entered the office carrying a file in her hands.

The blonde agent gives Emily the file without saying a word to her brunette teammate.,

Emily opens the file and began reading its contents,

"Thomas Krause, 45, Male, White, 6'5", 235 pounds is the UnSub in a series of kidnappings, rapes, and murders. One of his victims was June Walters, 22, White, Female, 5'2" 105 pounds, victim number eight in the last five months" Emily read aloud.

"You are to go to Manhattan and capture or kill this UnSub, failure is not an option." Strauss said.

Emily looked up from the file at her superiors,

"Wait, you want me to go after him alone?" Emily asked, clearly shocked.

"What's wrong, Agent Prentiss, is this assignment too much for you?" Strauss asked smugly.

Meanwhile, in Manhattan...

Twenty-six year-old nursing student Raquel Blaze was leaving her final class for the evening, walking along the illuminated stone walkway of the Medical College that she was attending, heading back to her dorm room, her arms full of her notebooks.

Thomas watched Raquel, his grip tightening around the hilt of his knife, he slipped into some nearby bushes and waited, he listened intently for the sound of the young woman's heels as she walked along the walkway.

Raquel rounded the corner and approached where Thomas was hiding, as she passed by the bushes Thomas made his move,


	2. Crimson Rose Killer

**Chapter 2: Crimson Rose Killer**

Thomas leapt from the darkness, stunning the brown skinned woman with a precise blow to the side of her face with his right elbow, Raquel's books went flying everywhere,

Raquel's vision cleared slightly as she rolls over onto her back, looking up at the large, figure looming over her,

Raquel made her way to her feet and squared her shoulders, sure, she was facing a much larger Male opponent, but she's fought against men and won before, she felt her jaw and could already feel it swelling up.

"That's quite an elbow you hit me with just now." Raquel says as she ties her jet black hair up into a tight bun before getting into her fighting stance, Thomas charged his intended victim.

Raquel anticipated the man's movements, timing her dodge at the perfect moment, she avoids his knife and delivers a brutal knee to Thomas' midsection, driving the air out of his body.

Thomas groaned as he doubled over in pain, dropping the knife. Next, Raquel gave Thomas an elbow smash of her own, loosening two teeth and cutting his right cheek,

Thomas sank to the ground heaving, blood oozing from his bottom lip, he punched the ground in frustration, despite her smaller size, it was clear that Raquel was vastly superior to Thomas in regards to combat, Thomas was however decisively more cunning than his victim.

Grabbing a handful of dirt, Thomas threw it in Raquel's eyes, effectively blinding her.

"Gah!" Raquel screamed as she stumbled back, away from Thomas.

Now that he had regained the upper hand, Thomas' waning confidence soared through the roof, he walked over and swept Raquel's legs out from under her, causing her to land hard on her back,

Thomas could taste the blood in his mouth and it filled him with rage, how could this much smaller woman so completely outclass him in terms of fighting?

Now, fully engulfed in his animalistic rage, Thomas violently slashes at Raquel's clothes before tearing them away from her body, he then begins to rape Raquel. After twenty minutes of seemingly endless torture Thomas pulled out of Raquel and began stabbing the co-ed mercilessly, Thomas smiled as he looked down at Raquel as she bled out.

Once Raquel was dead, Thomas reached into his left pocket and pulled out a single red rose, he then soaks the flower in Raquel's blood before placing it on her chest.

Then, he vanished into the night.

NYPD Special Victims Detective Olivia Benson sat at her desk writing out an incident report for Cragen and Tucker, Fin had already turned his report in.

It begins with a thirty-eight year-old pregnant woman named Gina Gregory called the Police on her abusive boyfriend and Ex-con, Josh Mason for assaulting and threatening her with a gun, when Liv, Fin, Stabler, and Munch got to the residence, they found Gina was bloody and bruised.

So, Fin went to arrest Josh, that's when things go sideways, Gina runs into the kitchen, grabbing a knife. She then charged at Fin, who had just finished handcuffing Josh and taking him to a squad car,

Seeing her friend and colleague in danger, Olivia drew her taser, while three other Officers drew their guns and order Gina to put the knife down and to get down on the ground on her knees, which she didn't do, forcing Olivia to use her taser on the expectant Mother, which led to Gina having a miscarriage,

For his part, Fin was grateful for Olivia's timely intervention, just then Tucker and Cragen came out of Don's office just as Emily entered the Squad Room.

"Benson, you remember Special Agent Prentiss from the B.A.U.?" Don asked, Liv nods,

"She's been assigned to the Thomas Krause Rape/Murders, and now you are going to be working along side her, just the two of you." Tucker informs the other brunette.

Olivia locks eyes with Emily for a brief moment and smiled at her, just then a female Patrol Officer came running into the Squad Room,

"A college student was just found dead at the Medical College." she said, in between large gulps of air.

"Benson, Agent Prentiss, " Cragen said.

Olivia jumps up and grabs her keys and leather jacket before following Emily out the door, Emily decided to leave her rental car at the station and ride with Olivia in her car.

"So, Emily, is there anything specific that I should know about our UnSub?" Liv inquired.

Emily smiled, it made her happy to hear Olivia speaking in the same language the she and her team used, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Yes, Olivia, the UnSub perfers women between the ages of twenty-seven and thirty-seven, and he leaves a blood soaked rose on the body."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After canvassing the dorm building for two hours, Olivia and Emily returned to the precinct without anything new, talking to Betty Finely, Raquel Blaze's best friend and roommate didn't produce anything useful in the way of evidence or a Person Of Interest for Emily and Olivia to look at,

As they pulled into the precinct's parking garage Emily glanced over at Olivia, her brown eyes were focused straight ahead, her forehead was heavily furrowed with creases, indicating the older woman was presently either angry or deep in thought, Emily just continued to silently stare at Olivia, losing herself in the other brunette's exquisite features.

' _I wonder how Olivia looks after just waking up in the morning? Probably just as flawless and beautiful as she does right now-'_ Emily thought as a smile eased its way across her lips.

"Hey, Emily, earth to Emily," Olivia says, gently touching her denim encased left leg,

Emily came back to reality at that moment,

"Huh, what did you say, Olivia?" Emily said quickly,

"I asked you where were you staying?" Olivia says, a playful smile playing at her lips,

"I-I haven't had a chance to check into a hotel yet," Emily answers nervously, though she doesn't know why.

"Don't worry about doing that, Emily, you can stay with me," Olivia says.

The two brunettes then enter the station and head to the squad room,

Before Emily could react or answer Olivia, Alex Cabot stormed into the squad room and stopping right in front of Olivia.

"You can't call someone back?" the blonde attorney said angrily,

"I'm working Alex, as you can plainly see." Liv countered.

It was at this moment that Alex noticed Emily,

"Why are you here, Agent Prentiss?" Alex said with venom in her voice,

"Detective Benson and I are working a really important case together, Counselor." Emily said.

"Where's the rest of your team, Agent Prentiss?" Alex asked a moment later,

"Alex, that's enough." Olivia said sternly.

Alex sighed before turning to Olivia,

"Liv, the only reason I called so many times was because I was worried about you." Alex said,

Olivia rolled her eyes at the blonde's statement.

"Well, as you can see Alex, I am fine, so now you can leave, Olivia snapped,

Emily noted the tone of Olivia's voice as well as the intensity blazing in her brown eyes that the blonde woman had done something to hurt Olivia deeply.

Unable to say anything, Alex turned and left, Stabler, Fin, and Munch


End file.
